<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recollections of an SMP by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808594">Recollections of an SMP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, TommyInnit Is Dead, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which members react to TommyInnit's death. Written as journal entries, not canon accurate. SBI included.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tubbo + Ranboo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll be writing these short entries over time and try to be accurate to each character. I'm not much for lore interactions, but I'll try my best. This is my first Dream SMP work. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo</p><p>I first thought that it couldn't have been true. Tommy wouldn't have gone like that. He'd have done it with a bang: saving me from disaster, killing the egg, or just... something. Not something stupid like this. I didn't think Dream would do it. Tommy was too important and too dangerous to kill. He did it anyway.</p><p>My brother. Tommy was like a brother to me. And Dream had taken him away. I knew being president would be rough, but I wasn't prepared for this. Was it out of my power to save him? I'm the president! I could have order Sam to release him or got Ranboo to save him somehow or... or... Not like this!</p><p>I'd have given it up for him. The job. He's worth more. He was my friend. We has each other when Wilbur went mad, and now what? I'm alone? I know Ranboo means well, but he's not Tommy. Tommy has always been with me. I miss when we were a happy family. </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo</p><p>I never knew Tommy that well, but I know others did. He was nice enough. We wrote each other for a time, but I'm not sure if that actually happened or if it's another delusion at this point. There's probably so much more I could know, if I could just remember. Remember. Remember. Remember Tommy. Why would I remember him? He betrayed my friends. Techno has no remorse for him. Why remember? Maybe sometimes it is better to forget. Why does Techno hate him anyway? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Philza + Techno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Philza</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve seen the rise and fall of many, but this generation has been my favorite. It was no different when considering Tommy. Yes, he got more annoying as he grew up, but he's my son. I loved him, like I'd loved Wilbur and Techno before him. He was the third to join us, our happy little family in the woods. Always loud, pushing the others around and begging Techno to teach him to fight. Eventually, he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched the whole time: 10 year old Tommy ended up punching a tree. I got a good laugh out of that one. Over the past few years, those moments have come rushing back to me. Wilbur with his guitar and ghostly voice and Tommy joining in with the loudest of screams. My sons. My poor, dead sons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could I have prevented this? Stopped all the bloodshed and animosity between us? With Techno, certainly not, but possibly with the rest. They had no need for violence and death. Everything was fine until L'Manberg was formed. Wilbur's dream of independence had been kind and beautiful, but the result introduced him to a frightening world he never escaped. I'd take it all back. L'Manberg is gone, and my sons with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'd say he say it coming, but would that represent my feelings? Tommy was a bother, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for him. My dumb little brother, always picking a fight. He picked his last one. I'm not surprised. Just disappointed. I knew his end would come somehow. I thought it'd be a cruel joke, like being pushed off a cliff by a rejecting L'Manberg. Now Tommy, he didn't die like Theseus. He was just beaten up. What a lame way to die! </span>
</p><p><span>I hadn't trained him for all this! He was supposed to be strong. To live. Tommy couldn't be another Wilbur. </span>If he'd stayed with me, it wouldn't have happened. I could have protected him, but no, he had to be a hero. Protect the country and his "friends". In this world, friends are meanless! You lost your ally and you payed the price. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>